User blog:ARTaylor/April 2014 Poll Results
Last month we asked which famous Marvel Comics story they would like to see adapted into animation in either a film or series. Only one of these stories has been adapted into animation with various changes. #The clear winner with 31% of the votes was ''Avengers vs. X-Men''. The major event in 2012 saw the Earth's Mightiest Heroes fighting the Children of the Atom when the Phoenix returned to Earth. The series ended with the death of Professor X at the hands of a Phoenix-powered Cyclops. #In second place with 16% was ''The Infinity Gauntlet''. The series formed the inspiration of the second season of ''The Super Hero Squad Show''. In the 1991 story, Thanos attempts to court Death by using the six infinity gems to kill half the universe with a snap of his fingers including most of the X-Men, Daredevil, Fantastic Four, and even Mary Jane Watson. The remaining forces of Earth join with Silver Surfer, Adam Warlock, Galactus, and Nebula to take the mad titan down. It is likely this will be the basis for the third live-action Avengers film. #Tied for third with 13% was ''Civil War'' and ''World War Hulk''. Released in 2006 and 2007, Civil War saw Captain America and Iron Man coming to blows after the Superhuman Registration Act divides the superhuman community forcing others like Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel, and the Fantastic Four to take sides. It ended with Spider-Man a fugitive, Iron Man as director of S.H.I.E.L.D., and Captain America dead. World War Hulk was considered for a follow-up to the ''Planet Hulk'' film and would have picked up right afterwards. Following his adventures on Sakaar, Hulk returns to Earth to avenge the death of Caiera. He defeats Earth's heroes and forces the Illuminati members Black Bolt, Doctor Strange, Mister Fantastic, and Iron Man fight to the death before eventually being defeated. #Next with 7% was ''Maximum Carnage''. The 1993 story had Spider-Man team up with Venom, Black Cat, Captain America, Michael Morbius, and others when Carnage goes on a killing rampage across New York City. The heroes became divided between Spider-Man's need to stop bloodshed of any kind and Venom's desire to end his offspring once and for all. #With 5% was ''The Night Gwen Stacy Died''. The story was loosely adapted into the ''Spider-Man'' third season episode "Turning Point" with Mary Jane in place of Gwen Stacy and her going into an interdimensional portal rather than dying. In the classic 1973 story, Green Goblin captures Peter's girlfriend Gwen and ultimately results in her death, though the exact cause has been up for debate. It promoted Osborn to the top of Spider-Man's rogues gallery and paved the way for the eventual marriage between Peter and Mary Jane. The first live-action Spider-Man film followed the show by adapted the story using Mary Jane while the latest film The Amazing Spider-Man 2 looks to more closely adapt the tale. #Getting 4% in a tie was ''Avengers Disassembled'' and ''Demon in a Bottle''. In the 2004 and 2005 major crossover, Scarlet Witch goes insane after the death of her children forcing the Avengers to fight each other and destroying the Avengers Mansion. It resulted in the disbanding of the team. The 1979 story redefined Tony Stark turning his casual drinking into full blown alcoholism. His problems with alcohol has remained one of the defining traits of the character. #Only getting 2% of the votes each was ''Doomquest'', ''God Loves, Man Kills'', and ''House of M''. Doomquest established Iron Man and Doctor Doom as bitter rivals when they are sent back to the days of Camelot and are forced to join together to return him. God Loves introduced Reverend William Stryker as he tries to start a holy crusade against mutants forcing the X-Men and Magneto to team up. In a follow-up to Avengers Disassembled, House of M saw Scarlet Witch temporarily rewrite the world so that Wolverine had all his memories, Spider-Man saved Uncle Ben and Gwen, and Captain America was never frozen in ice before she devastated the mutant race with the words "No more mutants." #Getting no votes were ''Schism'', ''Shadowland'', and ''Without Fear''. In 2011, Schism had Wolverine and Cyclops come to blows over their ideals for the X-Men causing them to establish two different schools that eventually led to the events of Avengers vs. X-Men. The 2010 Shadowland had several street-level heroes including Spider-Man, Punisher, Iron Fist, and Luke Cage confront Daredevil when he took control of The Hand. Without Fear saw Daredevil fighting a villain using a drug that causes normal people, including Matt's wife, to become psychotic and not fear death. Check out this month's poll to vote on which story was best adapted in the Marvel Animated Universe: Age of Apocalypse ("One Man's Worth, Part One"), Armor Wars ("The Armor Wars, Part One" and "Part Two"), Clone Saga ("I Really, Really Hate Clones" and "Farewell, Spider-Man"), The Dark Phoenix Saga ("Dazzled", "The Inner Circle", "The Dark Phoenix", and "The Fate of the Phoenix"), Days of Future Past ("Days of Future Past, Part One" and "Part Two"), Fatal Attractions ("Sanctuary Part One" and "Part Two"), The Galactus Trilogy ("The Silver Surfer and the Coming of Galactus, Part One" and "Part Two"), Invasion of the Spider-Slayers ("The Spider Slayer" and "Return of the Spider Slayers"), The Kid Who Collects Spider-Man ("Make a Wish" and "Attack of the Octobot"), Legacy Virus ("Time Fugitives, Part One" and "Part Two"), The Night Gwen Stacy Died ("Turning Point"), Phalanx Covenant ("Phalanx Covenant, Part One" and "Part Two"), The Phoenix Saga ("Sacrifice", "The Dark Shroud", "Cry of the Banshee", "The Starjammers", and "Child of Light"), Secret War ("Arrival", "The Gauntlet of the Red Skull", and "Doom"), The Six Arms Saga ("Morbius", "Enter the Punisher", and "Duel of the Hunters"), Weapon X ("Weapon X, Lies and Videotape"), or The Wedding! ("The Wedding"). Category:Blog posts Category:Marvel Animated News